


RANDOM ODDS

by LpourZv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Androids are free, M/M, Stories with drawings
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpourZv/pseuds/LpourZv
Summary: 梗概：汉克·安德森做梦都没想过他会让一个走私红冰的混混住进家里，更别提对方还是个仿生人。※配对：汉克·安德森/RK800·康纳※分级：NC-17※警告：**年龄操作** 故事设定-汉克·安德森与康纳相遇于2029年，仿生人起义成功也提前发生在2029年。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※本故事由 REINCAO 与我两人一同构思并创作而成，感谢RO所有注入的有趣而精彩的想法，才有这故事的诞生。
> 
>  
> 
> REINCAO （THE amazing artist and my partner）(令人惊艳的画师以及是我的搭档！)  
> LOFTER主页：http://reincao.lofter.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RO_reincao
> 
>  
> 
> 我  
> LOFTER主页：http://foreter.lofter.com
> 
>  
> 
> *本故事将由图文组合，图文将同步更新*

……

 

  

 

 

**Chapter.1**

 

 

 

 

 

汉克·安德森抬手握拳，跟在他身后的一队警员立刻执行了他的指令，停下了脚步。他压低身体，伸手在靠近门缝的地方轻轻搅了搅，注意到有红色烟雾随之而翻涌上来，而里面静悄悄的，竟没有想象中的动静。汉克伸出食指与中指弯曲作勾状，前后摆动着示意他们分为两队，包抄左右两侧。

不过几秒，他的队伍就已经到了指定位置上。汉克侧着身，看着门左侧的警员，见着对方点头的动作之后便攥紧了手中的枪支，配合着对方的倒数踹开了门。

“都他妈的不许动！”

这辈子都没见过的浓厚红雾席卷而来，身后鱼贯而入的警员被这味道刺激的呛声连连，眼睛都睁不开。汉克咳嗽了两声，边快速地挥散自己面前的烟雾，还没等看清，正前方便迎面撞来一个男人。他下意识便是一脚踹了出去。他的力道不小，但是对方就像是没感觉一样，一声不吭地撞在地面上。

“操！”汉克骂道，“这他妈是走进僵尸片了吧！”

这一冲击将他们周围的烟雾冲散不少，这个房间不过四十平方米，挤满了人，无一不是神志模糊的模样，接着一把粉尘做着白日大梦，对枪口视而不见，接二连三地朝着动静扑了上来。汉克用枪把猛击于第二个敢往他这边跑的人的下巴上，在那人仰面直直地倒下去之后一脚踩在了对方的肚子上，他力道之大，恨不得把他血里的红冰都给挤出来。

“副队长！有个人打昏了两个警员逃跑了！”

汉克的目光只来得及捕捉到那人消失在门框外的衣角，他即刻跟着记忆里看到的方向追了出去，也不知道是光线太过昏暗还是刚才屋子里那味道熏昏了他的头，他只听见走廊尽头紧急通道大门关合的声音，连对方影子都没看见。

什么时候一个吸上头的瘾君子也能跑这么快？汉克暗觉事情蹊跷，脚下也没停下来，直接撞开了门。他庆幸楼梯间还有回音，还能根据声音判断出这人朝楼上跑去了。而等他追到四楼时，对方就像是完全消失在黑暗里般安静，只有开着的门能够证明这个人曾经过这里。

汉克吸了口气，缓缓地拉开了门。这栋建筑原本就属于废弃的老办公楼了，灰尘都快堆积成一座小山了，更别提天花板挂着的灯，早就坏了。万幸的是这里的结构图他背得滚瓜烂熟，而眼睛也适应了黑暗。汉克举着枪贴墙而缓慢地移动着，他拼尽全力去听，也没抓住任何的声响。到了转角的时候，汉克停了下来，他攥紧了枪，猛地探身出去，发觉这条最靠右的走廊空无一人。

然而就当他的身体都还没完全转回来之前，多年的直觉忽地令他浑身上下一阵寒颤，可他的余光却连对方的动作都没看到，他举着枪的那只胳膊就遭到了重击。

第一下还不足以让汉克扔下枪，而那人似乎也像是早就估计到了般，趁着他转身的一瞬间，再次出手精准地击中了他的手腕，迫使他松开了枪。

武器落地的同时，汉克已然挥出了另一只拳头，可那人却以着不可思议的速度后仰身子，躲过了这一下。那人带着的兜帽让汉克无法看清面容，可根据身形，他也简单地判断出对方是一名成年男子。而他敢保证，没有任何吸了红冰的人有着如此清晰的思路与这么干净利落的动作。

汉克甩了甩手，哼笑一声，“好小子，找了你太久了。”

他的话音都还没落，对方就冲他的脸毫不留情地来了一记肘击，汉克抬手用小臂挡住了这下，被打中的地方先是发麻，一秒不到的时间内，那人又借他的防御的姿态而抬膝朝他的腹部撞去。汉克小臂猛地发力，推开了对方，也使自己后退了一步，与那人的膝盖险险擦过。

汉克没给双方留时间，他同样以肘击逼迫那人抬手防御，动作过半，他右手从另一侧袭来，取代了之前的假动作，抓住了对方的衣服。汉克未曾犹豫地将其以着全力撞向墙壁，而就在对方因冲击而晃了神的那一霎那，汉克拽着对方撞向自己，而他在同一时间也抬脚踹向对方。

那人被掀翻在地，虽没发出声响，却也一时半会没爬起来。汉克本习惯性地伸手探向自己的腰间，抓空的时候想起自己把手铐给了他带的这个队里最年轻的警员以示鼓励。他啧了一声，快步走到那人身边，硬生生地把那人刚撑起一半的身体又砸去地面。汉克弯膝压在对方背上，直到完全禁锢住他的双手。

“你估计会是今天最大的惊喜，”汉克说道，“不枉我花了三个月来埋伏你们。”

目标在身下却忽地挣扎起来，汉克扯着被他压制住的手臂，粗暴地将其撞向墙壁。他的动作绝不算得上是能够忍受的，但那人却还是不吭声。汉克加重力道，逼着他紧贴着墙壁，之间几乎没了空隙。目标勉强地挪动着头，像是想要呼吸般。

汉克言简意赅：“给我老实点！”

兜帽由于幅度过大的动作而从目标的头上滑落，微弱的红色光在那人的额角绽放。汉克太过震惊，一个字也说不出来。LED灯光圈倒映在他眼里，连同着照亮了他手下抓住的嫌疑人。一时间他的太阳穴突突地跳动。

“居然他妈的是个仿生人……”

 

 

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

 

“什么叫做没有结果！？”

“我搜遍了整个模控生命从第一代到最新开发的型号，没有任何一款能匹配，就是我说的这样！”

“注意你的语气！”汉克厉声道，“这哪里来的菜鸟？”

“我的名字叫盖文·李德，长官！”

“你想要别人尊重你？第一件事就是最好掂量掂量自己！”

汉克把审讯室的门甩在他脸上，回头便看见杰弗瑞坐在椅子上冲他摇头。

“怎么？”

杰弗瑞说道：“他才来不到一周。”

汉克嗤了一声，“你说门外那个？他就是个混蛋，而且你居然叫这种新人半路来参与我的案子？”

“局里人手不够你也不是不知道，他就是做个最基本的搜索工作。”

“我们这的招收标准出什么问题了？”汉克讥讽道。

杰弗瑞抬手，“就此打住，汉克，先来说说这个仿生人。”

顺着杰弗瑞的目光，汉克望向隔着玻璃那头的空间。“恶名昭彰的红冰团伙里居然有仿生人的加入，这世道怎么了？”

“我要提醒你，这只不过是你的猜测，”杰弗瑞说，“他身上没有任何违规品，到这之后一句话都没说过，我们没有任何证据。”

“其他抓住的都是一群吸得正飘飘然的垃圾，今晚肯定什么都问不出来，”汉克说，“但你们对那东西束手无策？”

“嘿！注意你的用词！”杰弗瑞说道，“早在两个月前仿生人就已经被承认是新的智慧生命，而现在局面还很紧张，这里甚至有百分之五十的成员都是仿生人，你最好收敛收敛！”

“我管他的，”汉克抓过桌子上的一叠资料，“这个红冰团伙让多少人都束手无策，整整三个月我才追到这个小据点，除了找到一帮社会残渣，就只有他一个仿生人！”

即使汉克从来就对这些模控生命创造出来的尖端科技不感兴趣，但他的确从没有见过相似的型号，更别说到现在还保留着LED灯的珍稀品种。他把手上的资料扔到桌子上，但这个黑色头发的仿生人连眼珠子都不转一下地坐在那里。

“人类用红冰来自我欺骗，没想到人类的造物也和他们一样，”汉克拉开椅子，“这难道不可笑吗？仿生人也能通过吸红冰体验去……怎么说，仿生人的天堂吗？”

对面的仿生人依旧静默着，镶嵌在他太阳穴处的灯圈正缓慢地流淌着蓝色的光芒。

“别告诉我你是跟着你的主人去那里的，”汉克说，“你袭警就足够让我动手了，更何况你还在逃跑，你在那里干什么？别看桌子，它又不是你身体的一部分零件。”

汉克把资料划到仿生人的面前，他翻开它，几张照片散落地夹在里面。

“真不凑巧，我才想起来我似乎拍到过你，”汉克拽出其中一张，“或许有点模糊，但这身衣服却和你现在穿的一样，不过也是，只有仿生人才能忍受一个多月都不换衣服。”

他终于挪动了视线，透亮的褐色随着他额角的光圈一样在头顶投射下来的光线中闪烁。他的眼神太过干净，无法让人怀疑他会跟这个红冰团伙挂钩。

“据说一周之前仿生人就开始登记户口什么的，但就算是翻遍模控生命的资料，也找不到吻合的信息，”汉克合上资料，瞥见仿生人眨了眨眼睛，“你是特制的？”

原本汉克的耐心就少得可怜，见这么久也没能让他开口，便一拳砸在桌子上，那个仿生人似乎因此而缩了一下身子。

“说话！你他妈少给我装哑巴！”汉克吼道，他站起来，椅子朝后划出刺耳的动静，“不管这世界多荒谬，但仿生人绝不需要红冰！”

正当他一步步逼近仿生人时，对方的视线也随着他的动作而移动。

“行，”汉克看了看审讯室里的摄像头，“看来都是一个毛病------”

“安德森副队长。”

清亮而略微怪异的声音响起来的时候，汉克第一时间都没反应过来。他迟疑地俯下身，双手撑在桌子上，上下打量着这个仿生人。

他坦然地看向汉克，微微侧头：“你说得对，仿生人确实不需要红冰。”

“哈，我还以为你缺失了声音的部件，”汉克皱着眉，“为什么突然开口了？”

“如果我保持沉默，有百分之一的机会你会放弃审讯，百分之十九的几率你想要把我报废，虽然这对你的调查没有任何帮助，”他平静地陈述着，“而百分之八十的可能则是你会动手揍我，而我不想受到损伤。”

“见鬼的现代科技……”汉克喃喃着，直起了身，“名字？”

“康纳。”

“机型？”

“我是特制的，现市面上并没有第二台。”

汉克挑眉，“这他妈到底是什么恶趣味？”

回答的他的仍是来自这个康纳异常人性化的眨眼。汉克也不是没看新闻，仿生人的首领，那名叫马库斯仿生人不仅一手策划了整场创造历史的起义，不知道怎么将模控生命也一并掌控在手中。这样的存在甚至可以说是超越了现存的人类。他不该对这种动作吃惊的。

“安德森副队长，”康纳说道，“我有一个提议，能对你的调查有所帮助。”

“你的坦白就是对我最大帮助，”汉克耸肩，“但为什么不呢？来自仿生人的交易，说吧。”  

康纳改变了这几个小时保持的端正坐姿，他前倾着身子，颇为认真地看着汉克，说道：“按照原定计划，明天下午有一场交易。”

“你该不会正好是负责人吧？”

“接头的也同样是个仿生人，我知道地点时间与暗号。”

“你想要什么？”

“根据之前两名警探以及你的态度，说明你们的调查碰了壁，直到今天你抓到了我，”康纳说，“你们从没想到这个贩卖红冰团伙里有仿生人。正因为我没有被登录，所以无法追查痕迹，被销毁或是拆解的可能性更大，我说过，我不希望受到这样的待遇。”

“就算是亲耳听见也难以置信，”汉克说，“现在所有的仿生人都是你这种思考方式？”

“所以我建议最好的方法是让我明天继续交易，”康纳说，“而这场交易非我不可，安德森副队长，因为那是仿生人之间才能识别的暗号。”

塞在汉克耳朵里的通讯设备微微地震动了一下，随即康纳的视线便移到了那上面。汉克站了起来，从审讯室走了出来。

杰弗瑞在他还没踏入进门之前便开口道：“别跟我嚷嚷，我知道你就要答应他了。”

汉克哼了一声，“那你为什么要叫我进来？”

“你肯定想抓住这个唯一的机会，我没法阻止你，”杰弗瑞说道，“我只是要告诉你最好准备好承担后果。”

“这个仿生人不仅来路不明，而且他看穿了我们，就在那里沉默了几个小时就能知道这么多信息，”汉克说道，“那又如何，他是最后的机会，你也说了。”

杰弗瑞捏了捏眉头，“我就知道……所以你最需要明白的是，我们不能把他留在这里。”

“什么叫做不能把他留在这里？”

“意思就是，你利用这个嫌疑仿生人，你就要把他带回去，”杰弗瑞说，“别瞪我，你自己也知道你今天带回来了多少个吸红冰的，我们就那么多个房间，几个轮流值班的警员，我认为你有充分的能力做好这件事。”

“你认为？！你怎么不认为一下我可不可能带一个他妈的毒贩仿生人回家！”

“听好！要么你把他带回去，然后忍到明天的交易；要么他就必须被强行关闭，至少一晚上，也就意味着明天的交易泡汤了，这是你的案子，你决定吧！”

汉克搭在门槛上的手指急促地敲击着墙壁，隔着玻璃，他瞥向仍一副淡然神色坐在椅子上的康纳，他知道那个仿生人肯定早就推测出了结果，那是无论如何也不会改变的。而杰弗瑞？他太了解这个人了。汉克转身走了出去，抬手拍在墙上的身份认证屏幕上。

他咬牙切齿地咕哝着：“……你他妈可真是今天最大的惊喜。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

**此章故事插画**

**【TWITTER:<https://twitter.com/RO_reincao/status/1013828340321382402>】**

**【LOF:<http://reincao.lofter.com/post/259003_eea995d8>】**

 

**BY REINCAO**

 

 

……

 

 

 

*游戏设定里汉克于2029年当上副队长

*快去品品RO的画！！张力棒到我嗦不粗话！！和她合作简直是跟做梦一样！！*疯狂傻笑*

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：汉克·安德森做梦都没想过他会让一个走私红冰的混混住进家里，更别提对方还是个仿生人。
> 
>  
> 
> ※配对：汉克·安德森/RK800·康纳
> 
> ※分级：NC-17
> 
> ※警告：**年龄操作** 故事设定-汉克·安德森与康纳相遇于2029年，仿生人起义成功也提前发生在2029年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本故事由 REINCAO 与我两人一同构思并创作而成，感谢RO所有注入的有趣而精彩的想法，才有这故事的诞生。
> 
>  
> 
> REINCAO （THE amazing artist and my partner）(令人惊艳的画师以及是我的搭档！)  
> LOFTER主页：http://reincao.lofter.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RO_reincao
> 
>  
> 
> 我  
> LOFTER主页：http://foreter.lofter.com
> 
>  
> 
> *本故事将由图文组合，图文将同步更新*

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

 

**Chapter.2**

 

 

 

 

 

“进去。”

汉克停下了脚步，挂在他食指上的手铐也因此碰撞出声。他勾了勾手指，锁链另一头拴住的手腕也随之被牵扯起来。康纳接到示意，快几步走向前，弯腰钻进了车里。汉克将手铐拷在了拉手上，拽了一下以确认牢固，他的余光里瞧见康纳试图说些什么，嘴巴张合了好几次，最终还是闭紧了什么也没说。

“听好，”汉克说道，“不准碰车上的任何东西。”

康纳的回答被他关车门的声音所盖住。汉克从车头前绕过去，拉开了驾驶室的门。他的屁股刚挨上座椅不过几秒，就已经忍无可忍了。他一边戳着电台按钮，一边对康纳嚷着：“别他妈再盯着我看了！”

仿生人点点头，将目光挪到身旁的车窗上，“对不起。”

尽管如此，汉克也能看到康纳通过看窗户上的倒影正目不转睛地观察着他。汉克猛地踩下油门，一个大转弯开上了路。康纳被突如其来的转向弄得差点砸在车窗上，玻璃倒影上的汉克对此终于是嘴角上扬，露出了一个笑容。

“模控生命在创造出你们这些仿生人的时候，”汉克说道，“没想到你们也能做出这些事吧？”

“请具体指出。”

“为什么会有仿生人参与进来？你说过仿生人不需要红冰，”他说，“你为什么要加入这个团伙，康纳？”

“自从我们起义之后，所有的事情都有所变化，”康纳说道，“我们需要去登记身份，作为一名公民生活在这里。”

“你别告诉我------”

康纳转过头，正视着汉克，说道：“我想，我需要钱。”

“操，这太荒谬了，”汉克说，“仿生人需要钱？”

“这并没有什么奇怪的，副队长，”康纳解释，“我们日常的运作以及能源提供都来自于一种你们称为蓝血的物质，也是就钛，正如人类一样，我们也需要购买“食物”。”

“胡说八道！”汉克说，“你他妈是个仿生人，而你却只能通过做这种勾当才能赚钱？”

玻璃折射出淡淡的黄色光芒，之后又恢复成蓝色。康纳说道：“我的型号与其他仿生人的类型都不同，因此并没有对应的模块。”

他应该是整个警局里唯一一个家里没有仿生人的老古董了，“说人话。”

康纳直白而坦然，“他们会做的我都不会。”

他不由自主地想要大笑几声，但却因为更多的不可置信而制止住了，化为一声冷哼，“你是个仿生人，然后现在告诉我你不会学习？你究竟他妈的是个什么特殊机型？”汉克顿了顿，“不过你似乎还挺能打。”

“为了自保学的。”

“噢，现在你可算知道怎么学习了，”汉克撇了撇嘴，转而咕哝着，“算了，关我屁事。”

局里的同事对他一贯的冷嘲热讽都退避三舍，可这招对一旁的康纳似乎毫无作用，仅仅是额间的蓝灯略微地闪烁了片刻，以表示他听见了而已。

“从你身上只搜出来一个东西，”汉克转而说道，“1994年发售的二十五美分的硬币，那意味着什么吗？”  

仿生人终于肯把目光收回来，他扭过头看着汉克，“我待机的时候回拿它消磨时间。”

“也就是说这枚硬币对你来说是个玩具？”

康纳点头，“算是。”

“哦？你也会这种模棱两可的回答啊，”汉克挑眉，轻笑一声，单手把住方向盘，右手伸进了上衣口袋里，“你猜怎么着？”

路灯光线扫过他们头顶，汉克食指与中指之间夹着的硬币短暂地反射着冷光。康纳的视线跟了过来。他说道：“如果明天行动成功了，我就把它还给你。”

“……谢谢，”康纳说道，眉梢略微地变得柔和。他的语气也不同于刚才如同汇报工作般的机械，“但准确的来说应该是今天的行动，现在已经是凌晨二点了。”

“现在，”汉克把硬币塞回去，“你最好闭嘴。”

康纳点了点头，在汉克把车停进院子之前都再也没开口的意思。汉克熄了火，从后备箱里拿出了他才从杰弗瑞那里拿到的高科技仪器。

汉克打开副驾驶室的门，他将扫描仪打开。“别乱动，”他说道，“把裤腿卷起来。”

康纳微微偏侧着头看着他手中的机器，犹豫了片刻还是用自己自由的那只手抓住自己的裤子往上拽，露出了脚踝。汉克将仪器的投射口对准，一圈条码似的光圈浮现在康纳的皮肤上方，蓝光随着上面数据的增多而变得更亮，直到贴合在他的皮肤上。

仪器上的屏幕显示出目标的信息，然而除了他们已知的资料外，这个连接着数据库的仪器也无法分析出康纳的型号。

“跟踪器？”康纳问道。

“这还是我第一次对一个仿生人用这东西，”汉克起身，他将拉手上的手铐解开，“更别提带人回家了，跟上！”

他将房门打开，在康纳走进去之后，继续用仪器在门口投射下记号。“要是你走出这个范围，我就会收到警报，所以别惹事。”

但仿生人并没有立刻答复他。汉克转身发现康纳正站在原地四处打量着他的客厅。“你他妈在看什么？”

康纳收回了目光，他摇了摇头，“我只是……有点好奇。”

“我越来越想揍杰弗瑞一顿了。”汉克推了他一把，示意他朝前走。等他们走到卫生间前，汉克抓住康纳的肩膀，将他推进去，命令道：“站进去。”

待到康纳靠墙坐在浴缸边缘时，汉克将手铐绕过水龙头，再扣在康纳另一只手上。他把钥匙放进口袋里，并探身将帘子撩开，用同样的方法在窗沿处下了限制。他再次确认了一遍康纳被禁锢住的位置与姿势都不可能产生逃离的可能性之后才关上了门。

“仿生人贩毒，职业生涯中见过的最诡异的事情，”汉克念叨了几遍，沿着自己房屋内走了一圈，把所有的出入口都标上记号，“而带个仿生人回家？就更他妈的------”

汉克停在了自己卧室前，死死地瞪着卫生间关紧的门。他深吸了口气，还是忍不住把扫描仪砸在床上。

“操！”他把脸埋进自己手里，发出了沉重的抱怨声，“我甚至没有享受热水澡的权利！”

 

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

 

11:56 AM.

他解除了休眠模式，睁眼便接收到从窗外倾泻而下的阳光。距离交易的时间还有两个小时零四分钟，根据对面隔着一个小过道的房间里的动静来判断，最多六分钟，汉克·安德森便会醒过来。

康纳动了动手腕，以便于他能稍微地调整姿势而能看到脚踝处的光圈。这种跟踪限制对绝大部分的仿生人都有用，但是安德森对他使用的这个并非是市场上的最新型。

额侧的LED灯圈幽幽地散发着黄光，他脚踝上的蓝色光环也在同一时刻变了颜色，片刻之间又一齐变为了红色，随后蓝色重新覆盖了一切，恢复成最开始的模样。

完成了入侵并改写程序的行动之后，他的音频处理器便将对面房间中的动静传到他的处理器中。这栋房子的墙壁隔音效果很差，就连安德森在房间里走了几步，开衣柜找衣服的动作都能被康纳模拟出来。

他算准了时间，在安德森打开门的那一刻便开了口：“中午好，安德森副队长，现在是十二点整，距离交易还有两个小时的时间。”

对方顶着一头凌乱的金发站在门口，怔了一下。“我他妈要洗澡，”安德森说道，耷拉着眼睛走过来，他弯下腰解开了康纳一只手上的手铐，揪着他的衣领将其拽出浴缸，“滚出去。”他的动作极其粗鲁，康纳被推得一个踉跄。

“出去的时候关上门，”安德森已经拧开了水龙头，“给我老实点。”

“明白了。”

客厅地板上随意扔的东西太多，康纳不得不分出精力去留意脚下。他走到门口，转动了把手，轻轻松松地就跨过了那条标识，而在卧室的仪器也并没有发出警报声。确认了之后他又将门关好，走了回去，选择站在厨房柜台的微波炉前等待安德森。

 

 

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

 

1:52 PM.

“这东西真诡异。”汉克·安德森抬手碰了碰塞在耳朵里的通讯设备，传达到康纳的处理器中便成了双重的声音。

“测试完成。”康纳说道。他的声音传到对方那里也同样有了重音。安德森紧锁着眉头，看样子难以接受这种交流方式。安德森关闭了他们之间的联络，贴着墙瞥向走廊尽头的房间。

他问道：“你确定？”

康纳说道：“坐标显示的就是这里，交易目标也只有一人。”

“但不能排除附近没有他们的眼线。”

“的确，”康纳说道，“但其他房间都处于废弃的状态，而我检查了一遍，这一层只有你一个人类。”

“你是怎么知道的？”安德森说，“你从刚才开始一直和我待在一起。”

“我有一个品质很高的音频处理器。”

“那和你接头的那个仿生人难道不也能知道我的存在？”

康纳摇头，解释道：“我是特殊型号。”

安德森学着他说话的模样，以着同样认真的语气地回道：“去你妈的。”

康纳眨了眨眼，不知这句话与他们的对话有何关联。安德森对他的反应露出明显烦躁的神情，他只能先转移话题。“副队长，”他伸出手，“时间到了，请解开我的手铐。”

“听好，”安德森压低声音，“如果计划出了差错，你要做的第一件事情，也是唯一要做的事情就是跑。”

康纳揉了揉自己的手腕，“遵命，副队长。”

但他的处理器将这个人类的命令归类于无用信息区域中。康纳走过去，先是缓慢地敲击了一声，再短促地敲了一次，接着又重复了第一下的力度。他将这段节奏重复了三次。

2:00:10 PM.

他敲门的时间严格按照他所获取的消息说的那样，可门内并无回应。康纳又重复了一次，但结果仍是相同的，他不由得怀疑昨天安德森的行动已经暴露了。他转而去扭动门把手，却没料到这门根本就没锁。

康纳回头瞟了安德森一眼，并没有理会他警告的眼神，反而直接走了进去。

铺在门口的是一张地毯，他半跪下去，侧头观察着地上。房间地板上落的全是灰，但却有脚印的痕迹，而且是新鲜的。至少说明接头人曾来过这里。康纳踏进了房间里，木制地板破旧不堪，他的每一步都吱嘎作响。

客厅没有空空如也，天花板上悬挂着简单的吊灯，并没有藏身的地方。如果踩在这上面会发出这样的动静，也就是说从他们到达此处到现在，都没有人在里面活动。是汉克·安德森昨天的埋伏惊动了他们吗？

康纳朝更里面走去。右侧是卧室，左侧则是个储物间，卫生间在走廊尽头。他从离他最近的房间开始搜查，但储物室里面只有空着的铁架子而已。他在此没有过多的停留便朝右走去。

卧室里有张简易的铁床，上面铺着带着破口的被子。根据床与地面的距离，没有人能够藏在那底下。康纳走向窗户，一把将窗帘拉开。光线涌进了整个房间，也把地上扬起来的灰尘给照的一清二楚。他转身，注意到靠着墙壁立着一个双开门的衣柜。借着光，康纳注意到门上有着清晰可见的手印，而那上面并没有指纹。

现在放轻脚步没有任何的意义。康纳快步走过去，伸手快速地拉开了衣柜。

成堆的衣服从里面倾泻而出，几乎是淹没了他，而在他能够抬手将这些挡住他视线的布料甩开之前，一个重物从上方砸落在他身上，而他身下的地板甚至因此被压断。

“你这叛徒！”压着他的重物吼着，盖过了安德森的叫喊声。

他被攥住衣领，猛地扯出了衣服的重重掩埋。在对方拳头落下来之前，康纳就已经抬手护住了自己的头，缝隙之间他看见这个仿生人的型号是AP700。不过几次攻击，康纳便在这其中抓住了他动作的疏漏。在对方右拳击中他手臂之后有半秒钟的停顿，他反手抓住对方的右手手腕，将其死死地压在对方的肚子处。康纳的另一只手趁着他晃神的一瞬间从他的腰侧绕到背后，一把抓住了对方的衣服，迫使他错失了力道，一拳砸在他旁边的地板上。

康纳左脚勾住对方的腿，朝左侧用力翻滚，将对方甩在地上，挣脱了禁锢。

目标摇摇晃晃地站起来，脸上的怒意依旧明显。“你为什么要背叛自己人！？”

回答他的则是外面安德森跑动的脚步声。他们同时都注意到他是在朝这里而来。

AP700型号的仿生人转身便向窗户跑去，康纳立刻冲上去，就着力道直接将他撞倒在地上。目标扭转身体，凭着蛮力将康纳试图抵挡的手压制住，手臂拼尽全力压在他的脖子上。

形成皮肤的液体从他们相接的地方褪去，康纳用力尝试掰开钳在他脖颈处的手，晃眼之间看见对方似乎掏出了什么紫色的球形物体，下一秒他的嘴巴就被强制地掐开，他奋力转动头，却也没能挣脱。

袭击者的手指捅进口腔里，他的牙齿划破了那东西上面的薄膜，一部分液体顺着嘴角流了出来，更多的则是无法被阻挡地灌进了他的身体里。检测系统因受到过大压力只来得及检测出液体里含有钛的成分，更具有威胁性的则是他的系统已经发出了模块即将受损的警告。

但那个仿生人却突然松手了。康纳一脚踹开他，咳嗽着从地上爬起来。如果他没有因此而让音频处理器受到损伤，那么刚才随着袭击者动作一同而来的是一声枪响，康纳看向门口，安德森刚垂下手里的枪，而枪口出冒出的一缕白色烟正在变淡。

袭击者并没有因为胳膊上的枪伤而影响行动，他当机立断朝窗户外跑去，而安德森也在同一时间动了。但是完全出乎康纳意料的则是安德森并非是冲着袭击者而去，他根本就没有想要理会那人的意思，直直地朝着康纳走去。

他说道：“你给我张嘴。”

“可接头人------”

“这里是十二楼，他跳下去等于自杀，”安德森说道，“我不想重复第二遍。”

如果汉克·安德森没有阻拦他的话，他应该能抓住他。可康纳怀疑这位副队长也猜到了这种行为的危险性。他顺从地张开嘴，安德森抬手固定住他的脸，大拇指强硬地拉开了他的嘴巴。他的舌头在适应这种动作的时候，不经意地擦过了他的指尖。他检测出了火药的成分。

“他到底给你塞了什么东西？”

“不、不清楚，”康纳因他的动作而有些口齿不清，“但我的系统并没有检测出问题。”

安德森蹙眉，“你能确定你那个什么检测百分百不出错吗？”

“是的，”康纳说道，“虽然达不到百分之百，却也不会出大错。”

他说话期间舌头第三次舔舐过安德森的手指之后，对方立马松开了手。

安德森搓了搓手指，“全他妈是黏糊糊的蓝色东西……你那是什么表情？”

“我不并没有------”

“哈，全写在你的眼睛里呢！”安德森说道，“你是想问为什么我不坚持追过去？”

康纳迟疑了片刻，最终还是点了点头。“你做出这种举动的可能性很小。”

“瞧见没，就如我一直没法理解你们的钢铁脑袋一样，”安德森敲了敲他胸膛，“你现在为我做事，就是我手下的人。”

“……是我的荣幸，副队长。”

安德森对此翻了一白眼，“天呐，我竟然有那么一秒还相信你明白了。”

康纳急忙补充道：“以及谢谢你救了我的命，副队长。”

安德森甩了甩手，冷哼一声。

康纳瞧见了他手指上沾染着的液体，后知后觉地伸手抹了抹自己嘴边。正如他分析的那样，这液体里大部分都是钛，与他们的“蓝血”类似。

“康纳，”安德森从衣服堆里抽出一个手掌大小的笔记本，“过来看看这东西。”

“这里面是代码和坐标。”他看着安德森翻了几页之后，便将本子从安德森手里拿过来。

“估计这又是你的强项了？”

“我们并不是一无所获，副队长，”他将把本子摊开，把那个重复了很多次的数字指给安德森看，“这是个坐标。”

“告诉我个好消息。”

“它的确就在底特律，”康纳点头，“不知你是否知道一个名为伊甸园的地方？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

  **此章故事插画**

**【TWITTER：<https://twitter.com/RO_reincao/status/1015446584182517762>】**

**【LOF:<http://reincao.lofter.com/post/259003_eeaf3745>】**

**BY REINCAO**

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

*快来看看RO画的世界珍宝！！！

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：汉克·安德森做梦都没想过他会让一个走私红冰的混混住进家里，更别提对方还是个仿生人。
> 
>  
> 
> ※配对：汉克·安德森/RK800·康纳
> 
> ※分级：NC-17
> 
> ※警告：**年龄操作** 故事设定-汉克·安德森与康纳相遇于2029年，仿生人起义成功也提前发生在2029年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本故事由 REINCAO 与我两人一同构思并创作而成，感谢RO所有注入的有趣而精彩的想法，才有这故事的诞生。
> 
>  
> 
> REINCAO （THE amazing artist and my partner）(令人惊艳的画师以及是我的搭档！)  
> LOFTER主页：http://reincao.lofter.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RO_reincao
> 
>  
> 
> 我  
> LOFTER主页：http://foreter.lofter.com
> 
>  
> 
> *本故事将由图文组合，图文将同步更新*

……

 

 

 

**Chapter.3**

 

 

 

 

11：17 PM.

在这段短短二十分钟的车程里，汉克·安德森出现了十次新手才会出现的错误，就连最后停车的时候，甚至把刹车当成油门来踩。康纳被这一个急刹车带的朝前撞去，他迅速抬手挡在前面才阻止了意外的发生。

汉克越过康纳看向街对面，紫蓝色的霓虹灯光衬得他脸色出奇的差。“你确定是这里吗？”

“这里与坐标吻合。”康纳回复道。

话音未落，汉克放在方向盘上的手一紧，并不合理地攥住了它。当他注意到康纳瞟过来的视线之后立刻松手了。他清了清喉咙，“好吧……”他吸了口气，“是时候该走了。”

“安德森副队长，”康纳打断了汉克正准备开门下车的动作，“请脱掉外套。”

“我他妈的耳朵是不是出了问题？”汉克不可置信地摇头，刚打算不作理会，却被不容否决的力道拽了回来。他瞪着拽住自己胳膊的手，顺着抬头看去，“你最好放手。”

“这很重要，”康纳收到了这个人类的警告，但是他并没有退让，“如果我们想要在伊甸园继续追踪线索，就不应该穿成这样。”

硕大的“最性感的仿生人”标语就在他们头顶明晃晃的挂着，汉克盯着这三个单词，最终还是退让地闭上了眼睛，仰头砸向了座椅靠背。

他说道：“操，我真不敢相信现在这个店竟然还能经营下去。”

“之前你也不相信仿生人会贩毒。”康纳说道。

“哈，这么说来竟还有点道理。”汉克冷哼一声，到底还是认命般地开始解大衣的扣子。

“只用脱掉大衣就可以了。”

“噢，谢谢你，”汉克挑眉，“谢谢你如此善意的提醒，以至于我想起了现在外面的温度是零下七度，等等，我还想起来我里面就只剩下一件衣服，多棒啊。”

康纳张了张嘴，还是将程序里编好的安慰字句抹掉，他转而说道：“我能问一个私人问题吗？”

“问。”

“一路上你有些过于焦躁，不知道有什么特别的原因吗？”

“你身上哪个金属零件计算出来的？”汉克把大衣甩到后座，“赶快搞定这些破事，走了！”

即使汉克避而不谈，康纳也得到了肯定的答案。在开门下车之前，他脱得只剩下一件白色衬衣和牛仔裤，而他将掖在裤子里的衬衫扯出一角的动作似乎恶化了汉克的情绪。

“这是必要的，”康纳将衬衣最上方的纽扣解开，压低了声音说道，“我并不会因为寒冷而生病。”

汉克啧了一声，嘴里呼出一团白雾，“我不是这个意思……操！我他妈不管你了。”

待到汉克走的离伊甸园第一道门足够近的时候，他连忙追了上去，并在他踏进去之前抓住了他的手腕。过于亲密的接触会造成极大的抗拒。康纳早就模拟出可能出现的场景，在汉克扭头的一瞬间更是近乎贴在了他身上。

“抱歉，”康纳抬手将他肩上的落雪扫落，另一只手压制着汉克想要挣脱的动作，他略微仰起头，“汉克。”

他怔住了，康纳往退后一步，站在了汉克的斜后方。他这才松开了手，低声说道：“走廊那头的门后有一个仿生人正在盯着我们看。”

“就，别再……”汉克尝试拉开距离，然而康纳让他徒劳无功，“见鬼了，今晚绝对令人难忘。”

康纳说道：“这是最佳的选择。”

他在经过接待者的身旁时，瞥见她的警戒度下降了二十个百分点，变为了百分之十五。

汉克对着铺天盖地的粉紫色灯光像是过敏一样，进门还没走几步，他更是反应过激地躲开了站台上一个边跳舞边朝他伸出手的仿生人，速度媲美在战斗中的状态。康纳眼睁睁地看着那名仿生人的警戒度涨到百分之五十三。

汉克随即也卡在了原地，他转过身，试图开口：“这不是，我没------”

“汉克！”

对方因此而投过来的目光里竟漏出了一丝如释重负。康纳快步走过去，挡在了他们之间。他迎上舞者的视线，蹙着眉头说道：“他不属于这里。”

汉克在身后嘟囔着：“……他妈的当然。”

康纳将程序里模拟出来的情绪尽数表现在脸上，他一字一顿，“他也不属于你们。”

“噢。”她挑眉，直起了身子，一旁的警戒度开始下降。

康纳知道自己所扮演的角色已经成功了，汉克也根本没等他说话就直径走开了。女性舞者瞟了汉克一眼，又看了看他，“有意思，我还是第一次见到选择人类的”她说，“你确定吗？”

康纳说到：“说实话，我不知道。”

“也对，这种事情哪有定数，”她弯起嘴角，“喏，你看他又等的不耐烦了。”

顺着她的目光望过去，汉克正倚着墙壁，盯着天花板，可交叉在他胸前的双臂与不停敲击着胳膊的手指都无一不指出他现在的心情。康纳摇摇头，走了过去。

“我恨这个地方，”汉克用手搓着脸，“不可能就只有名字吧？”

康纳摇头，“的确如此”

“好吧，我记得后面好像还有个仓库。”

“汉克，”康纳说道，“你的思考已经极大地被情绪所影响，我不知道你为什么会对这里采取如此消极的抵抗情绪，但是显而易见的事实是我们起义以后就不会被存放在那种地方了。”

“放屁！”汉克骂道，“但我的确忘了这码事了。”

“有什么特别的原因吗？”康纳问道。

“什么？”

“看样子你几乎不和仿生人打交道，而且这个地方令你很不自在，”康纳说，“有什么特别的原因让你反感我们吗？”

“难道这个问题很重要？你他妈不要忘了你的身份。”

汉克的声音压得足够低，即使被其他仿生人听到也并不怀疑他为他们俩设计出来的关系。康纳说道：“我下次会注意的。”

“我想你们仿生人不会来这种地方寻乐子吧？”汉克也并不在这个问题上纠结太久，他弯着食指抵着嘴巴思考道，“如果说会在哪里，恐怕也只能这里的人了。”

站在这里的都不是人类，每一位仿生人或多或少地都偷瞟过他们，他们的警戒度也被列在了旁边。康纳说道：“是的。”

汉克点点头，几秒的沉默之后，忽地抬眼看向康纳。他说道：“你看我干什么？”

康纳用眼神示意那些玻璃上的手印，说道：“这里暂时仍是人类才可支付的店铺。”

“你他妈的意思是让我去------”汉克噎住了，他做了一个深呼吸，怒目而视，“难怪，操，难怪你要搞成现在这个鬼样子，操！”

“请克制情绪，”康纳瞥到汉克背后，在另外一个红色空间的入口处有两个仿生人的警戒度升高了，他们正朝这边看过来，“我们只需要一个房间和合理的理由。”

“然后呢？嗯？等我们结束之后又怎么办？”汉克说，“我告诉你我他妈的绝对不可能去搞一个仿生人！”

等那个时候他会计算出最佳解决方案。但是康纳并没有时间告诉汉克这点。最多还有十秒，那两个警戒度已经达到百分之六十七的仿生人就会走过来。

不过好在他自身本来也就是一个仿生人。

 

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

 

“就算你改变主意也晚了，汉克。”

不用这个仿生人强调，汉克也能察觉到对方之前似乎是发现了什么。说罢康纳便抬起左手摁在他们身旁的门上。还没等他站直，康纳一把便扯住了他的衣领。汉克被他强硬地拽离了原地，顺势还被推了一把。

他对此并无准备，一连踉跄了好几步，站稳的时候才意识到他们已经退到了被康纳打开的房间里。门是自动的，他们进来后就关上了。

“你他妈要是再敢------”

康纳摇了摇头，朝他逼近。看来若是他不配合着后退，这个该死的机器人一定会动手推他。要不是因为他并不确定康纳刚才看到了什么，他一定会把这个小子好好教训一顿，告诉他什么是礼貌。

可现在他也只能一再的后退。还没几步，他的小腿就已经抵着床边了，而就在他下意识地回头看了一眼的瞬间，康纳便已经撞了上来。

他们一齐跌在床上，身下的床垫比他想象中还要软，一时间他找不到支撑点，外加康纳趁机推了他一把，他背部直接砸在床上。康纳用手撑在他胸膛上，限制了他的行动。而他身侧两边的丝绸床单则凹陷的更深，康纳挪动着膝盖，把床单变得皱皱巴巴。

汉克仰头看着跨坐在他腿上的康纳。他警告：“如果你之后不给我一个好的理由的话……”

“一定会的。”

康纳单手扯开了身上白色衬衣的纽扣。他正好挡住了头顶的光线，俯下身来的同时就像是黑暗倾泻而下。但他中途偏侧了身子，额侧的碎发扫过了汉克的眼角，最后悄然落在他的耳间。

康纳说道：“别动。”

不知道他到底挨着自己的脖子有多近，连说话时带来的颤动与气息都能感觉得到。他习惯性的骂声强硬地憋了回去，却没想到门口响起来的声音将他的感受给说了出来。

“天啊，这简直太扯了。”

汉克简直都要点头了，康纳却靠得更近了，他的脸甚至直接挨着了汉克的脖子。他之前都没注意到仿生人的人造皮肤是这么逼真，若不是冷得令人发指，和人类根本没有区别。

他咬牙切齿道：“你就没有个见鬼的温度调节器吗？”

“没有，”康纳倒是言简意赅，“但我的温度也会随着室内的温度上升。”

“走吧，”门口的声音继续着，“是我们打扰了。”

门才堪堪合上，康纳便舍弃了刚才的伪装，他坐了起来。汉克用手撑着床，也一同支起了身体。他这才注意到康纳的表情就从未有过太大的变化，人类设计出来的仿生人随便一抓都像是康纳这样的话，成为新智慧型生物也是迟早的事情罢了。

“请配合我，副队长，”康纳说道，“请抬起手。”

汉克的眉梢刚有上扬趋势，康纳立即补充道：“我保证是最后一次。”

“这可真他妈操蛋，到底是谁设计的你？”汉克骂骂咧咧，却仍是勉强地按照他说的做出了动作。

如果说他抓的这个仿生人是来终结他的事业的他也信了，因为他无论如何也没猜到康纳会直接将他的上衣给干净利落地拽了下来。他瞪大眼睛看着已经被甩到地上的衣服，而康纳却丝毫没有犹豫地从他身上下来了，他半路将自己身上白色衬衣的纽扣全部解开，还将皮带也一并扔到地上。紧接着他又把牛仔裤如此熟练地踩下来，边走边踢到了一旁。

就算是他将床边柜台上的东西全部扫在地上也没能让汉克更加惊讶。

康纳跪坐在那堆他发疯般弄出来的灾难里，对着一些散落的瓶瓶罐罐一一检查着。

“我明天就要去找你的创造者，我发誓，”汉克跟着站了起来，“保证他那进水了的大脑表面上还能多点色彩。”  

“你不会的，汉克，”康纳拧开了其中一个小瓶子，“今天一定会有所收获，只是需要更多的------”  

“请问出什么事------”话语戛然而止。

汉克听声音分辨出面前的正是刚才过来探查的两人。他们环视了一周，似乎唯一能做的事就是面面相觑。若不是情况所迫，汉克也很想和他们做出一样的表情，但他只能把视线集中在康纳身上。可他看过去半秒都不到就后悔了。

刚才康纳拿起的小瓶子已经落在地上砸了个粉碎，那里面淡蓝色的液体从他的下巴一路流淌下去，染了他的白衬衫。而康纳却在那里垂着眼，一言不发。就像是注意到他的视线般，康纳快速地瞟了他一眼。

那两名仿生人见此又转向他，将他上下打量了一遍。

汉克就算不用多年的办案经验，也能看懂这两个仿生人在想什么。康纳的临场做戏轻而易举地就骗过了他的同类。

而至于康纳？他相信他的确是特制的机型了。如果模控生命大量生产这种仿生人，还没等到这群机器人起义，就会先破产。

汉克捏了捏眉头，做了一个深呼吸。

“不用担心，先生，”就像是怕他说话一样，那名仿生人抢先说道，“我们会在外面等你们。”

“我们很能明白您的需求，”另外一名仿生人露出了一个微笑，不得不说，模仿人类的神色与语气真是惟妙惟肖，“我们会给您一个惊喜。”

话音未落，两名之前还对他们抱有怀疑的仿生人毫不犹豫地就走了出去，顺带着还帮他们关了门自动感应开启的功能。汉克瞪着他面前的门好几秒，恨不得用意念烧烂这个破地方。可他最终还是选择了用眼神质问康纳。

而那个小混蛋却在慢悠悠地站起来之后，笑着对他眨了眨眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

**此章故事插画**

**【TWITTER:<https://twitter.com/RO_reincao/status/1019233620043522048>】**

**【LOF:<http://reincao.lofter.com/post/259003_eec3833e>】**

**BY REINCAO**

 

 

……

 

 

 

*现在靠吸汉康和游戏续命

*伊甸园之行在下章继续

***以后有相关彩蛋惊喜**

 

 


End file.
